


【及岩】五段式

by Ddioxide_E



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ddioxide_E/pseuds/Ddioxide_E
Summary: 他问小岩你会生气吗？会讨厌我吗？你喜欢这样吗？因为我很喜欢这样。
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 9





	【及岩】五段式

**Author's Note:**

> *自己做个存档在这里  
> *戏剧系大学生和乐队主唱  
> *写着玩的 没什么内容 很俗 很我流 大写加粗OOC  
> *有不明显的成人场景片段描写

01.

及川彻第一次见到岩泉一是在学校附近的某家酒吧里。

那时的岩泉一正坐在角落里的一张高脚吧椅上，刺绣外套罩着他的肩膀，裤腰和衣服上的金属链子丁零当啷响，他的鞋尖有一下没一下地踢着椅子脚，直愣愣地盯着及川彻的后背看。灯光打在他的脸上，红色黄色蓝色，就是没见着跟他眼睛一样的颜色。他的眼神锋利得像冬日里的一记定音麻醉，冷不伶仃地扎进及川的脊背，岩泉的手指节在桌沿边敲了敲，对方终于转过身看他。

而在那之前及川才刚刚拒绝过一位身材火辣的女性，对方成熟又性感，丰满的臀部贴上他的胯骨，尖锐的红指甲划过下巴再点上他的唇，眼睫飞翘着扑闪扑闪，就只差一句恰到好处的邀约了。噢，噢。抱歉，我不能陪你哦。及川机灵地对着她笑，俯下身去凑近对方的耳根轻声说，我今晚跟我身后的那位有约啦。

岩泉看着那个女人讪讪离开，他眯起眼，思索着对方究竟说了什么样的拒绝话。

“你似乎找我有事。”及川顺理成章地坐到岩泉一身旁的空位上，挑起眉上下打量着他，冰球在他的威士忌杯里打着旋，折射出的影子照到岩泉的指尖上，“从我进门的那一刻起你就一直在盯着我看。”

他的声音又轻又缓，尾音里尽是轻浮的上扬，那是他颇有兴致的表现，不过这一点要等到岩泉一跟对方双双倒到酒店的床上去时才会发现了。眼下的他甚至无法估摸出面前这个有着精致脸蛋的男人的身份，高中生？大学生？总之先让我们排除优秀应届毕业生，岩泉稍稍撅起嘴，他并不觉得这样一位风流的花花公子像是什么读书的料。

“你是干什么的。”于是他张口问对方，眼神在及川白衬衫的第二颗纽扣处徘徊。

  
“这可真是一个糟糕的开场白。”对方朝着他眨眼，下眼睫弯起弧度来，“请我这杯酒我就告诉你，怎样？”

  
“……”岩泉把两张灰黄色的钞票拍到桌子上，“够不够。”他说，末了又抽出一张塞到及川系得严实的领口里，“扣得这么死，你在装什么乖乖仔吗。”

  
“不是哦。”及川没有抗拒对方的动作，他还在笑，“那你穿得这么花哨，是在装什么叛逆青年吗，会出去组乐队的那种。”

他在说出后半句话的时候明显地感受到对方愣了一下，于是更加变本加厉，“被我说中啦？你在乐队里是干什么的？键盘？鼓手？贝斯？还是主唱？——噢噢，是主唱啊，表情真好懂呢。”他伶牙俐齿起来，笑得像是国中课上最讨老师喜的小孩，及川松开衬衫顶上的第一颗扣子，钞票被他揉皱在手心里，他又得寸进尺地追问，“那你会写歌吗？”

  
“你的问题太多了，现在回答我的第一个问题。”岩泉抽了抽眼角，忍住把酒直接倒到对方头上的冲动。

  
“好好，别这么小气嘛，我告诉你啦。我是大学生，戏剧系的。”他的眼神晶晶亮，声音愈发愉悦起来，“前面这段花花公子演得怎么样？我需要一些不知情观众的真实反应和感受来评判自己的发挥，在我看来似乎刚才的效果还不错，你觉得呢？”

  
他果然应该把酒直接倒到对方头上的，岩泉想，我怎么会看上这么个混账玩意儿。

02.

“所以你还是没有告诉我你会不会写歌。”及川摇头晃脑地来回转着酒吧椅，眼神倒是没从岩泉的脸上移开过，“你不会还在生气吧？”他小心翼翼地问，语气软下来，“我说，真的对不起啦。”

你最好是。岩泉一想，酒吧里的灯光晃眼得要命，及川彻又像个不倒翁似的在他面前转悠，酒精在他胃里加速蒸发，灼烧感涌上岩泉的喉头和两颊，“我没在生气。”他最后从牙缝里挤出这样一句话来，“因此你可以再来猜猜我会不会写。”

对方冲他眨眼，目光转向岩泉一的右耳垂，及川欸了一声，拉长了尾音对他说：“那我猜你会。”漂亮男孩毫不遮掩地朝着他咧嘴，“而且我打赌你会为我写一首歌。”

“没人会为一个连名字都不知道的混蛋写歌。”岩泉一眯起眼反驳他，冰块在他的杯子里咔啦咔啦响，“你不值得我去创作。”

“你是在套我的名字吗，真有意思。”及川彻欢快地回答，他总能抓住对方话术的盲点，“那这是不是意味着我告诉你我的名字你就愿意为我写歌了？”

岩泉一给他的回答是一个中指。

“这就走了吗。”及川望着岩泉的背影，朝对方挥了挥那两张皱巴巴的灰黄色钞票，“我还想着我们能再多聊一会儿呢？”

“那意味着我到死都不会为你写歌的。”岩泉回应着及川先前的假设，细小的尘埃流动在他的肩旁，他回过头撇了一眼靠在桌子上的大学生，“以后少来这种地方，好好准备考试去，别到时候毕不了业。”

然后他离开了，鞋跟踩着鼓点声，踢踢踏踏一下又一下，岩泉一承认他确实想知道对方的名字，并且固执而笃定地认为那一定不会是个好听的发音。至少不及雷·查尔斯和迪兹·吉莱斯皮，或者什么别的爵士作曲家。他这样想到，脚下的步子愈发快起来。

可该死就该死在自己真的想写歌了，岩泉一在心里对自己骂了句脏话，音符和画面感一股脑儿地从他胃里翻涌出来，咕嘟咕嘟地冒着泡，像是夏天撒在马路边上的碳酸饮料。他觉得自己在烧，思绪如同黏在烤架上的口香糖，噪音掺着耳鸣声嗡嗡响，泡影戳破后交织出的是一个有着棕栗色头发和眼睛的模糊身影，那人张着嘴对他笑，问他叫什么名字做什么工作，还问他能不能给他买便利店里的牛奶面包。

随后他抱着街边的垃圾桶吐了出来。眼泪鼻涕齐刷刷地流，岩泉一朝着黑漆漆的塑料袋干呕，口水和胃液呛得他止不住地咳嗽。

他当晚就写了一首歌，叫不要回头看陌生人的眼睛。

03.

及川彻开始频繁地去那家酒吧。他知道每每在那里都能碰上岩泉一，或者说他知道每每岩泉一都会在原来的位置上注视着他。他们直到第四次碰面时才交换了名字，而后岩泉发现这是个错误的决定，对方总会在他的姓氏的第一个字后面加上一个暧昧又亲昵的尾称，小岩，小岩，小岩。及川喜欢捏着尾音嬉皮笑脸地这样喊他，反反复复像是缺了休止符的乐谱。

他从未被人这么叫过，这应当要花上好几天才能让他适应，就像他花上好几天才适应了对方在床上的各种怪癖。

当时他们在聊想象力，聊一种人类最原始的，本能一般的想法。用及川彻的话来说那就是所有剧本里最吸引人的东西，爱情，死亡，悲剧，酒精，妓女——还有她们的脖颈，天知道那些伟大的剧作家是怎么用隐喻暗喻去描写它们的，而一个演员存在的意义就是让它们在自己身上具像化般地现形。他在说这些的时候眼神混沌得像一潭死水，粘稠又浓郁的胶质物满溢出来，缠上岩泉露出的脚踝。

“你还真是擅长把性幻想说得如此冠冕堂皇。”岩泉一看着他出神的样子忍不住冲他翻了个白眼，“别在我身上用你对待女人的那一套。”

“所以你想要我直言不讳一点吗，小岩。”及川彻放弃了继续凝视岩泉一脚踝的想法，继而转过头来盯着对方的眉骨，似乎从那微妙的弧度里他就能找到自己想要的答案，“那我必须对你说我现在已经硬了。”

他的神情没有波澜，语调一如既往地悬在半空：“从第一天你往我的领口里塞钞票的那一刻起，你的指关节碰上我喉结的那一刻起，我就硬了。”聪明狡猾的大学生顿了顿，然后凑上前去看乐队主唱的右耳垂，那上面有一个小小的耳洞，他又笑起来，“小岩，我对你有感觉。”

“别告诉我你在练习怎么演一个男同性恋。”

“老天，我在你心里就是这样的？”他的语气里带上了愤愤不平。

岩泉扯过及川的领带，恶狠狠地看着对方的眼睫，不得不说及川彻确实长了一张适合荧幕的脸，他只要眨眨眼，就有飞鸟的羽毛落在他们的酒杯里。岩泉一并不会鉴赏剧本，也不会专门买票去剧院，但他喜欢有张力的东西，音乐也好，戏剧也罢，创作从来是离不开本能的，那种及川彻口中的最直言不讳的欲望又从他的胃里烧起来，叫嚣着翻滚着让他承认自己也有跟对方同样的感觉。

于是他直勾勾地盯着自己欲望的源头，开口朝他讲话：“你在我心里比这还要糟糕。”

“噢，那我还挺厉害的。”翻阅接演过无数剧本的那人没脸没皮地笑着回答他，“但我知道怎么才能哄你开心，小岩。”及川的语速快起来，角色切换得比荧光灯还要勤快，“我可以是一位普通的纯情大学生，可以是一位能和你同台的贝斯手，也可以是一位你情歌里的心碎主角，还可以是一位体贴的男朋友和好床伴。”

他突然停了停，观察着对方的表情，随后他继续说道：“如果你想的话，我甚至可以是一位优秀的排球运动员。”

“所以你想跟我试试吗。”他朝着岩泉一的耳根吹气，“我认真的。”

04.

“你应该在下次的乐队表演里戴上这个。”及川彻摸索着掉到床缝里的那条领带，窸窸窣窣地把它蒙到岩泉一的眼上，“然后再在MV里加一段床戏。”

对方的脸汗津津的，岩泉一只觉得热，他在对方身上上下起伏，脖颈向后仰起，在喘息中回应及川：“如果你是说把现在这段给录进去，那我或许可以考虑一下。”

他蒙上眼的样子像是受难者，及川向上顶了顶胯，在心里想，他像艺术馆里的一尊被打碎的石膏像，粉末蹭满整手，灼烧着烫伤他掌心的茧。一团白茫茫的明火在岩泉的背脊上绽开，他被及川顶得摇摇欲坠，像一道颤抖的、晃动的地平线。

他迷迷糊糊地想起及川说的具像化，于是又想到了断臂维纳斯，或者什么别的雕像。岩泉一闭着眼感受视觉被剥夺的快意，然后发了狠地往下坐。靠，及川彻的也太大了。他在心里愤愤，又朝着大学生比中指，换来对方报复式的一记深顶。

“如果我让你明天无法好好录歌的话你会生气吗？”及川抚上他的嘴角，然后把岩泉脑后的结系得更死，“小岩，你会冲我生气吗？”

他总在问对方会不会生气，牵手的时候会问，接吻的时候会问，留下红痕的时候也会问，按着他的手臂不让他动的时候会问，把他压在洗手台上中出他的时候还是会问。他问小岩你会生气吗？会讨厌我吗？你喜欢这样吗？因为我很喜欢这样。

岩泉无法用一个简单的会或者不会来回答他，他能做的只是一遍遍地对着及川彻恶语相向，或者对他拳脚相加，然后又一遍遍地在深吻中放纵对方乖戾又恶劣的行径。“你说得对，我确实在装乖乖仔。”及川笑着伏在岩泉的耳边说，他的声音婉转，语气甜蜜又黏腻，“那你愿意为我写歌吗？”

当天晚上岩泉一回去把那首歌改了个名字，叫蒙上眼。

05.

他们最正式的一次约会是在十二月底，新年之前，圣诞之后。两个人看了一场观感极差的电影，三五岁出头的小孩在身旁吵闹，后排大叔一个劲儿地踢他们的凳子，前座人手机屏幕的光亮一闪一闪，爆米花和吸可乐的声音嘎吱作响。

岩泉一看到一半就拉着及川彻走人，那个时候正好演到整部戏的高潮，男女主互相敞开心扉然后拥吻在一起，感人至深，可歌可泣。

“小岩真的很不会看场合。”及川摘掉3D眼镜，把票根塞进垃圾桶里，“虽然我觉得男主的演技还没我好。”

“你如果是想表达男主的吻技还没你好的话那就可以先把你接下来的长篇大论放一放了。”岩泉一揉着太阳穴，他真的十分不擅长应对小孩子，眼下更是没有精力去听及川那套学术性的分析讨论，“还有，我没有说过觉得你吻技不错的话，不要给我偷换概念。”

及川彻转头看岩泉一，他的目光流连在对方的唇角，然后抬眼又对上那双绿眼睛，于是他朝着岩泉优越的眉峰出神，眼神迷离又虔诚。岩泉一从来都不怕被及川彻盯着看，从一开始他才是那个在酒吧里把目光钉死在对方身上的人。他直直地回看过去，眼底尽是及川彻最喜欢的，极具张力的野性。

“小岩。”对方过了好久才开口说，漂亮的眼睫一眨一眨，“你知道这样我会忍不住想要吻你的。”

走道里没有人，老旧的白炽灯暗沉沉的，及川彻这次没问他你会不会生气，他只是朝着对方轻轻地笑起来，他知道答案，就像他知道岩泉一早就为他写了一首歌。

“那就吻我。”

00.

吻够一万遍为止。

fin.


End file.
